Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sonic Claus is Coming to Town Trailer
Here is a trailer for Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town parody movie. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children Transcript *Pumbaa: Yes. Who's there? There's who? Well, wiggle my ears, and wag my tail. It's a baby boy inside a blanket. And his name must be Dil Pickles. Then I'd guess I'd better call my brothers. Pink Panther, Blanky, Timmy, and Manny, come over here right now! *Blanky: What is it, Pumbaa? *Timmy: Is that a baby, Pumbaa? *Pumbaa: Yes. *Manny: We all like babies. *Pink Panther: Me too. *Blanky: Oh yeah. *Narrator: They brought the little baby to the Elf Queen. (the elves bring Baby to The Elf Queen, Nicole Watterson) *Nicole Watterson: Aw, what a cute little baby he is. Here's an idea. We'll call him Baby, and I believe Baby will sleep with us, and stay with us, and drink warm coca with us. *All Five Elves: Of course we'll take care of him. He's our friend after all. *Nicle Watterson: Great idea. Now let's name him Baby. That's a nice name for him. *All Elves: Yeah! *Narrator: I guess those elfs have given that baby to their hearts. As soon as he was old enough, Charmy sat down in a workshop while the elfs taught him how to write letters, how to read, how to write, talk, and count stars on the crystal, and how to make toys. *Charmy: Make toys? *Narrator: Yeah, sure, Charmy. This is one of your main articles that you're about to do. They were toy makers, with some problems, and there were no children to give them too. There were some moments with friends on the side of the mountain to explain some wins. Now they just couldn't make it past the winter storm. So... the toys got kinda stacked for some. (the toy makers are trying to build some toys, but end up stacking them on top of each other) *Nicole Watterson: It's really quite upset. We will never be able to transport our toys up to the mountain. *Charmy: Someday, if I get bigger, I'll take them for you, Miss Kanga. *Nicole Watterson: Good idea! This will be the day, you'll see. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs